paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzy
)}} |occupation = Middle school student President of the Journalism Club |affiliation = Journalism Club Mayview Middle School |status = Alive |eyecolor = Blue |haircolor = Blonde |species = Human |family = |friends = Collin Sloinne Dimitri Danger |loveinterests = |First Appearance = }} Susan, better known as Suzy, is the president of the Journalism Club at Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. Appearance Suzy has blonde, curly hair and blue eyes. Her pupils have white circles at their centers, and these circles can vary from being nearly indiscernible white dots to appearing to be the colors of her pupils altogether. She often wears a pair of pink sunglasses on her forehead, and occasionally wears them properly. In Chapter 1, Suzy wears a pink collared blouse, blue jeans, and blue-and-white sneakers. In Chapter 3, she wears a black boat neck top over a pink undershirt and blue jeans. In Chapter 4, she wears pink pajamas with white accents and a pink sleep mask depicting a pair of sunglasses. During gym class in Chapter 5, Suzy wears a pink off-the-shoulder crop top depicting a red star over a black underclothes, pink-and-white running shorts, pink legwarmers, and black shoes, as well as a black headband with a pink stripe. After gym, Suzy wears a beige button-up shirt, black jeans, and pink sneakers with a plaid pink sweater tied around her waist. Personality Suzy appears to be afraid of nothing and willing to break the rules to get what she wants when she wants it. She blatantly ignores the will and well-being of other people in order to get her scoop, such as blackmailing Maxwell Puckett to try and get information about the Activity Club. Background Suzy joined the Journalism Club in sixth grade, where her first assignment was to write an article about the school's organizations; however, after being unable to find any information on the Activity Club, she was forced to turn the assignment in incomplete, earning them her ire. She is currently one of three members of the Journalism Club alongside Collin Sloinne and Dimitri Danger, who run the unofficial school newspaper. Although Suzy mainly investigates for information on her own, she occasionally purchases information from the school's information broker, Lisa, in exchange for Starchman Stars. Suzy appears to harbor a dislike for the club's faculty advisor, who, according to her, barely does anything outside of "meekly protest when you blackmail their ham radio club for cool spy equipment". On , Suzy can be seen saluting to someone with long brown hair in a ponytail holding a clipboard. Paranatural Chapter 1 After stealing his school records, Suzy waited with Collin the front of the school to greet Max on his first day of school. She shows him around the school and stops by the Journalism Clubroom across from the library, where she introduces him to Dimitri and Collin. After Max freaks out upon seeing a crowd of student ghosts disappear, Suzy parts ways with him to head to their first period classes. At lunch, Suzy beckons Max over to their table and tells him about her history with the Activity Club. At the end of the day, Suzy is enraged upon finding that she was spurned by Max in favor of the Activity Club and begins to plot an investigation with Collin and Dimitri. Chapter 3 Suzy and Max later have a chance encounter during the latter's attempted escape from Johnny Jhonny. After chucking her phone at him while riding in a school bus, Suzy calls Max to confront his joining the Activity Club and offers to pay him for information. Said conversation ultimately results in Max's scooter being stolen and Max having to enlist Suzy's aid in opening the bus' emergency exits to chase after Johnny. Max gives her her phone back, and Suzy notes that, having recorded the event on both phones, she now has "3D blackmail". Chapter 4 As the Activity Club drives to meet up with Mina Zarei at the Ghost Train, the scene briefly cuts to Suzy contacting Collin and Dimitri about how to fill their next issue via video chat. Dimitri sends Suzy a file entitled "maxblackmail.gif", leading Suzy to concoct a plan to spread rumors about the bus incident in order to both hold as leverage over Max and run a story about it once it becomes widespread enough. Chapter 5 During gym class, Suzy reveals to Max that she spread a rumor about a bus-jumping kid around school, causing the Student Council to ban bus jumping with detention as punishment. With this and a GIF of Max jumping from the bus, she blackmails him into spying for her with a flower-shaped mic, lest she point to his direction when the Principal ends up looking for who it was. After Hijack begins trying to harm Johnny Jhonny, Suzy retreats to the bleachers out of fear, where she records the "new kid"'s arms being torn off while laughing maniacally. She records Hijack's confrontation with Isabel and prevents him from striking her. After gym class, Suzy brings Collin and Dimitri to the clubroom to listen to Max's mic, where Dimitri sabotages her by antagonizing Collin into leaving, unplugging the wires to the radio equipment used for the spying multiple times, claiming to hear things that are not being said, and not pressing the button on the device that records the audio. In the end, Suzy recounts that they've recorded "a laundry list of garbled threats against state and local governments, six full minutes of maniacal laughter, and some extraneous twaddle about 'special energy'." Despite her attempts at persuading him, Dimitri then leaves the clubroom to go eat as Suzy accuses him of deserting her. During Max's trip to the School Store, Lisa notices Suzy's bug and calls her out, then takes the bug from Max despite her protests of being the "lesser evil". Lisa begins with "Miss", causing Suzy to freeze up, and ends with "...Suzy.", causing her to sigh. Lisa asserts that whatever information Suzy had gathered cannot be released until she says so, lest Lisa cease selling her the information that "makes up 100% of her interesting articles". Lisa then threatens to release "that one embarrassing secret works so hard to keep hidden" before dropping the bug into a glass of water. After Hijack's defeat, Suzy can be seen making shocked and angry faces towards Max and Isabel during Mr. Spender's class. Relationships Friends * Collin Sloinne - Collin is Suzy's assistant (although he refers to himself as a "slave" ). She pushes Collin around, paying no attention to his protests when he sees her breaking the rules. Though Collin is easily frustrated by Suzy's constant antics, his staying by her side and other actions may indicate that he cares about her; he nervously removes his wristbands after she implies her dislike for them and becomes personally offended after Max accuses him of being her "toadie" and calling her a demon. * Dimitri Danger — Dimitri is close friends with Suzy, and can be seen hanging out with her and Collin at lunch. He is accustomed to Suzy's constant antics and eccentric behaviour, and is often complicit in her schemes, outside of when they threaten to expose the Activity Club. Enemies * Isabel Guerra - Suzy and Isabel have an unexplored history together, which is implied by Suzy's cold stares towards Isabel whenever she is around her vicinity. Suzy seems to resent Isabel for some reason (possibly because she was the one who who rejected the interview to her article) yet Isabel does not harbor any ill intent towards Suzy, even giving her a thumbs up and a smile when she helped her subdue Hijack from throwing a karate chop. Other * Maxwell Puckett - Suzy is obsessed with Max as he is the new kid in town, and vigorously tries to make join the Journalism Club. She often gives him different nicknames. She later blackmails Max to have him spy on the Activity Club, which later backfires. Max is terrified of her enthusiasm. * Lisa - Lisa is Suzy's main source of interesting information for the school paper. Suzy fears Lisa, calling her a "witch and an enigma and her dark powers are to be used sparingly". Part of her fear is due to Lisa having leverage over Suzy in the form of an "embarrassing secret". Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} Trivia * Suzy's bedroom is shown on , where she can be seen to own: ** A bookshelf with a globe, a piggy bank, and several books. ** A poster with what appears to be a head with glasses on a triangular body. ** A pink canopy bed with several stuffed animals, including a magician, an elephant, and a large bear among others. ** A tablet with a banana logo, referencing Apple products. Gallery Official Artwork Suzy.jpg|Suzy's old cast page photo. Tweets_-_Collin_Dimitri_Suzy_01.png|"the j club, but as, like, puppets? idk" (Tweet) Tweets_-_Collin_Suzy_01.png|"extremely determined journalists" (Tweet) Tweets_-_Collin_Suzy_02.jpg|Suzy and Collin as Franziska von Karma and Dick Gumshoe from the Ace Attorney series. (Tweet) Suzy Twitter Sketch (Pizza).png|In a Q&A Twitter sketch, Suzy describes the pizza incident alluded to in Chapter 1. (Tumblr post) Comic Suzy Ch1Pg27.png|Suzy's first appearance. ( ) Suzy Ch1Pg30.png|Suzy wearing her glasses. ( ) Suzy Ch1Pg68 01.png|Suzy planning to investigate Max. ( ) Suzy_Ch3Pg18.png|Suzy after chucking her phone at Max. ( ) Suzy Ch4Pg68.png|Suzy in her bedroom. ( Suzy_Ch5Pg33.png|Suzy confronting Max during gym. ( ) Suzy_Ch5Pg39_2x.png|Suzy blackmailing Max during gym. ( ) Suzy_Ch5Pg123.png|Suzy in the Journalism Clubroom after gym. ( ) Suzy Ch5Pg124.png|Suzy after gym without her glasses. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:The Journalism Club Category:Alive